love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara
is μ's second song for the second special single written for the iOS and Android rhythm game, Love Live! School idol festival. It was released on October 28, 2015. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Sakai Yoichi. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14412)' 'CD' #HEART to HEART! #Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara (嵐のなかの恋だから) #HEART to HEART! (Off Vocal) #Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara (嵐のなかの恋だから) (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara starts playing at 1:34 Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Jidai no arashi ni wa sakaraenu sadame Sore demo koi yue ni aragatte koi yue ni Mada owari janai (akirametakunai) Aa kinjirareta (omoi ga takamaru) Sukui no te wa mitsukaranai inori o sasagete mo Tada mitsume aeru (nanimo kamo wasure) Jikan ga hoshikatta (kotoba wa iranai) Nigeru? Dame yo! Kanawanai sorezore no negai Tsugi no sekai de (mata aitai no) Umare kawatte (mata aitai no) Kondo wa shiawase ni narou tte chikaimashou (chikai mashou) Saa sono tobira (miokuru watashi) Saa deta ato wa (tachisaru anata) Furikaeranai de ne (sugu ni kiete... onegai!) Nidoto aenai wa Tamashii wa yume de (yume no naka de) hikareau no yo (ai no tame ni) Karada ga doko ni atte mo koe ga kikoeru deshou Tamashii wa yume de (yume no naka de) hikareau nara (ai no tame ni) Kanashimu koto wa nai no ne itsudemo issho dakara Tada mitsume aeru (nanimo kamo wasure) Jikan ga hoshikatta (kotoba wa iranai) Nigeru? Dame yo! Kanawanai sorezore no negai inori o sasagete mo Ano hi watashi hitome de suki ni natta mitai Kinou no koto no you da wa Itsuka futari kitto futari musubareru to shinjiteita ano hi... Tsugi no sekai wa (mata aeru kara) Heiwa na sekai (mata aeru kara) Kanarazu shiawase ni narou tte chikai mashou (chikai mashou) Saa sono tobira (miokuru watashi) saa deta ato wa (tachisaru anata) Yonde wa ikenai no (sugu ni kiete... onegai!) Namida afurete mo Maboroshi daite (yume o daite) ikite yuku no yo (sotto daite) Eien no ai de shizuka ni omoide atatametara Maboroshi daite (yume o daite) ikite yuku ni wa (sotto daite) Awai kuchidzuke no ondo sore dake demo ii no Jidai no arashi ni wa sakaraenu sadame Soredemo koi yue ni aragatte koi yue ni (Ima o tomete... onegai!) Kakumei no honoo... Tamashii wa yume de (yume no naka de) hikareau no yo (ai no tame ni) Karada ga doko ni atte mo koe ga kikoeru deshou Tamashii wa yume de (yume no naka de) hikareau nara (ai no tame ni) Kanashimu koto wa nai no ne itsudemo issho dakara Tada mitsume aeru (nanimo kamo wasure) Jikan ga hoshikatta (kotoba wa iranai) Nigeru? Dame yo! Kanawanai sorezore no negai inori o sasagete mo |-| Kanji= 時代の嵐には　逆らえぬさだめ それでも恋ゆえに　あらがって恋ゆえに まだ終わりじゃない　（あきらめたくない） ああ禁じられた　（想いが高まる） 救いの手は見つからない　祈りをささげても ただ見つめあえる　（なにもかも忘れ） 時間が欲しかった　（言葉はいらない） 逃げる?　だめよ!　叶わないそれぞれの願い つぎの世界で　（また会いたいの） 生まれ変わって　（また会いたいの） こんどは幸せになろうって誓いましょう　（誓いましょう） さあその扉　（見送るわたし） さあ出たあとは　（立ち去るあなた） ふりかえらないでね　（すぐに消えて・・・おねがい!） 二度と会えないわ 魂は夢で　（夢のなかで）　惹かれあうのよ　(愛のために） 身体がどこにあっても声が聞こえるでしょう 魂は夢で　（夢のなかで）　惹かれあうなら　（愛のために） 悲しむことはないのね　いつでも一緒だから ただ見つめあえる　（なにもかも忘れ） 時間が欲しかった　（言葉はいらない） 逃げる?　だめよ! 叶わないそれぞれの願い　祈りをささげても あの日　わたし一目で好きになったみたい 昨日のことのようだわ いつか二人　きっと二人結ばれると信じていたあの日・・・ つぎの世界は　（また会えるから） 平和な世界　（また会えるから） かならず幸せになろうって誓いましょう　（誓いましょう） さあその扉　（見送るわたし）　さあ出たあとは　（立ち去るあなた） 呼んではいけないの　（すぐに消えて・・・おねがい!） 涙あふれても 幻抱いて　（夢を抱いて）　生きてゆくのよ　（そっと抱いて） 永遠の愛で静かに思い出あたためたら 幻抱いて　（夢を抱いて）　生きてゆくには　（そっと抱いて） 淡いくちづけの温度　それだけでもいいの 時代の嵐には　逆らえぬさだめ それでも恋ゆえに　あらがって恋ゆえに （いまを止めて・・・おねがい!） 革命の炎・・・ 魂は夢で　（夢のなかで）　惹かれあうのよ　（愛のために） 身体がどこにあっても声が聞こえるでしょう 魂は夢で　（夢のなかで）　惹かれあうなら　（愛のために） 悲しむことはないのね　いつでも一緒だから ただ見つめあえる　（なにもかも忘れ） 時間が欲しかった　（言葉はいらない） 逃げる?　ダメよ! 叶わないそれぞれの願い　祈りをささげても |-| English= To be shaken by the winds of time is my destiny But even so, for love; I will fight for love It's not the end just yet (I don't want to give up) Ah, it was forbidden (My feelings are growing) I can't find any salvation, even though I pray Just staring at each other (Forget about everything) Time was what I wanted (Words are unneeded) Run away? That's not allowed! Each of our wishes remain ungranted In the next world (I want to meet you again) After being born again (I want to meet you again) Let's vow to find happiness this time round (Let's vow) Come on, through that door (I'm sending you off) Come on, after you leave (You'll depart) Don't turn back, alright (Disappear immediately... please!) We won't meet again Within dreams, our souls (Inside our dreams) are drawn to one another (For the sake of love) No matter where our bodies are, you can hear my voice, right? Within dreams, our souls (Inside our dreams) are drawn to one another, so (For the sake of love) It's not something sorrowful, right? Because we're always together Just staring at each other (Forget about everything) Time was what I wanted (Words are unneeded) Run away? That's not allowed! Each of our wishes remain ungranted, no matter how much I pray That day, it seemed like I fell in love at first sight It feels like it was just yesterday That day, when I believed that someday the two of us would definitely be tied together... The next world is (Because we'll meet again) A peaceful world (Because we'll meet again) Let's vow to definitely find happiness (Let's vow) Come on, through that door (I'm sending you off) Come on, after you leave (You'll depart) It'll be bad to call after you (Disappear immediately... please!) Even if my tears are overflowing Holding on to illusions (Holding on to dreams) We continue living on (Holding on softly) After quietly keeping these memories warm in our eternal love Holding on to illusions (Holding on to dreams) We continue living on (Holding on softly) Even the faint warmth of your kiss is good enough To be shaken by the winds of time is my destiny But even so, for love; I will fight for love (Let time stop right now... Please!) A flame of revolution... Within dreams, our souls (Inside our dreams) are drawn to one another (For the sake of love) No matter where our bodies are, you can hear my voice, right? Within dreams, our souls (Inside our dreams) are drawn to one another, so (For the sake of love) It's not something sorrowful, right? Because we're always together Just staring at each other (Forget about everything) Time was what I wanted (Words are unneeded) Run away? That's not allowed! Each of our wishes remain ungranted, no matter how much I pray Gallery LLSIF Cover= Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara.jpg Trivia *This was one of the few songs to have never been performed live. Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Lyrics